


Clark Sawyer and a Series of Unfortunate Events

by daintylemonsquare



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daintylemonsquare/pseuds/daintylemonsquare
Summary: Clark tries to make Julian's birthday special.
Relationships: Julian Larson-Armstrong/Clark Sawyer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Clark Sawyer and a Series of Unfortunate Events

Everything went wrong on Julian’s birthday.

For one, the chocolates Clark ordered weren’t the chocolates he ordered. In fact, they were the ones Julian least enjoyed. He’d eat them but he wouldn’t do that cute wiggle he did when he ate one of his favorites. Clark couldn’t reorder them. It was far too late and he didn’t want to risk it.

Then, despite Mikey’s best and detailed instructions, Clark forgot to put in the flour into the batter and instead put in a whole three cups of confectioner’s sugar into the coffee cake. Clark joked to himself that Julian would’ve still liked it as he tried to dispose of his abomination. Soon after that, the salmon he was cooking got the tiniest bit too seared. He tried to cut it up but the meat was too rubbery now. He ordered pizza and ice cream.

He tried to, at least, have the décor and the ambience right. He strung up fairy lights around their dining room. He put the bouquet of assorted flowers as the centerpiece. He lit the candles. He made flowers out of their table napkins. He also had to douse the fire the candles started with the bouquet.

But the pizza and ice cream arrived before Julian. The air didn’t completely smell of burnt flowers and instead smelled somewhat pleasant. And he still had his guitar to play that song he wrote for Julian.

When Julian entered their home, greeted by a strong scent of an indeterminate flower and pizza, and Clark standing in the middle of their dim, but colorful, dining room with a guitar strapped around him, singing an unfamiliar song, Clark began to think that not everything went wrong.

Then the power went out in the city.

“God fucking damn it,” Clark muttered.

Julian laughed and brought out his phone’s flashlight. “Hey, Popstar.”

Clark sighed and his shoulder’s slumped for a moment then he straightened them. “Happy birthday. Before I suddenly catch a bad case of laryngitis for no reason, I’m going to finish singing you this song I wrote for you.” And so he sang in the jarring silence of their neighborhood. He sang with all the frustration he carried for Julian not getting the birthday dinner he deserved. He sang louder and with more conviction, as if to tell the universe that it wasn’t going to take this moment from them. Julian raised his phone, swaying it back and forth.

When he finished, Julian clapped and went over to give him his hug and his kiss.

Clark did his best with what he had. He lit the candles on the table, making sure nothing flammable was in its way. He made sure that the pizza was out of a box and on a platter. He pulled out the assortment of sauces they had in the pantry. He poured Julian wine into his favorite wine glass. When Julian managed to convince Clark to talk about the sour look on his face, Julian also convinced him to eat the ice cream straight out of the tub.

That was when Clark realized he forgot to buy Julian an actual gift. “Oh my god,” he said, as his palm met his forehead. “Oh my god,” he whined.

Julian laughed, taking Clark’s hand from his head and held it in his. He took another bite of ice cream. “It’s fine, it’s fine. This is enough.”

“God. I know. It’s just that…” Clark sighed. “I just think you deserve the world, you know? Not some shitty candlelit dinner during a blackout.”

“You’re my world,” Julian said, squeezing Clark’s hand. Clark melted right then and there. All of that disappointment and frustration rose out of him in the form of tears. He was about to start crying when Julian said, “Ew. I can’t believe I actually said that. You’ve turned me into some kind of sap.”

Clark laughed and laughed.

“Hey, lean over,” Julian said when Clark was down to his giggles. He leaned in. Julian kissed him, long and sweet. “Tonight was great. Thank you, baby.”

Clark giggled again but this time from something that wasn’t funny but more out of reflex from being this close Julian. Clark kissed him again once more. “But if there’s anything you want tonight, I won’t say no.”

“Ooh.” Julian licked his lips and grinned. “I do have some thoughts.”

Clark could imagine what was running through Julian’s head at the moment. Nothing could prepare him when Julian asked, “Do you still remember choreography from when you guys were still in that boyband?”

After Julian inflicted a trip down memory lane to Clark and posted videos of them dancing to Haven’s very, very first album, Julian wanted to keep dancing. He put on his Spotify and set it to a playlist he had for them. The tender one, right under the one Julian put on when he was feeling frisky or when he was a little drunk and he didn’t have an early morning. They did their best waltzes for some songs. Julian led for the first half. He was learning it for a miniseries he just got back from filming. Clark led the second half, but kept stepping on Julian’s toes. They did a couple of dips that led to both of them hitting the floor and laughing.

Now, Clark held him close. One hand cradled the back of Julian’s head and his free arm was draped over Julian’s shoulders. Julian’s arms were around his waist and his head was resting on Clark’s shoulder. They danced until the lights in their house came back on. They stopped only to turn the lights off and went back into position, turning in a slow circle. Clark kissed the side of Julian’s head. Julian kissed his shoulder.

Even though everything went wrong, Julian would remember this birthday as one of the happiest.

**Author's Note:**

> Song I listened to on repeat while writing this:  
> Favourite Colour by Carly Rae Jepsen


End file.
